1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates using a waveguide assembly to propagate electromagnetic energy operating in the extremely high frequency (EHF) band of the electromagnetic energy spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Advances in electronic communication device technology have produced smaller devices with increased storage capacity, and faster transfer rates. Similar gains, however, have not been realized in the connectivity technology to transfer data to and from these devices. Mechanical connectors occupy valuable device area, create signal integrity issues, wear out over time, and create alignment challenges. These limitations often result in a larger device size, increased device cost, and limited transfer data rate between devices or between components within a device.